


Campfire Friends

by SmollRockChick



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollRockChick/pseuds/SmollRockChick
Summary: You and Barney Ross are on a mission to provide small villages in the forests of Cambodia with protection from tyrannical war lords. You have been noticing how good Ross still looks and your body might want something more.





	Campfire Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction in 8 years. I got inspired by re-watching The Expendables a week or two ago. I truly admire how Sly hasn't let himself go (He's a total babe). I've tried to proof this several times by reading it aloud.  
> I used some mood inspiration from the Lissie cover version of Mother by Danzig while writing this. So listen to that for the full effect of my vision.  
> Let me know if you like it. Not everyone has the same tough-guy, daddy kink that I do.
> 
> Also, obviously I don't own The Expendables or Mother in anyway.

Barney Ross sat across from you, one knee bent for his elbow to rest on as he lit a cigar. After one long, slow drag, he grumbled low in his chest a growl of satisfaction as the smoke crawled out from his lips.

You huffed quietly as you kicked your boots off, then socks, before your bare toes dug into the cool dirt surrounding the campfire. You leaned back into the log behind you and wrapped your arms around your knees.

 After a few uncomfortable moments of silence, Barney shifted on his mat into a lounged position with one elbow propping him up. He bore into you from across the fire, eyes scanning like he was reading every line in the book that was you.

“So, you always so quiet?” his voice rumbled in the small cave you both sat in. The silence that followed answered his question. He just chuckled, “Kid, you know I don’t think I’ve heard you say more than few words this whole time.”

You stiffened a little, embarrassed by both the obviousness of your actions and the blunt way in which Mr. Ross had pointed them out.

Before you could contain your embarrassment, a snarky remark slipped out. “I like polite silence after a day full of gunshots and explosions,” you quipped while reaching in your pack for a small flask.

Barney smirked at you as the cold, hard liquor poured down your throat. “Holding out on me, Kid. What do you have?”

You looked at him as you tipped the flask back down. “My favorite man,” you said as you tossed the flask to Barney. He caught it and took a drink. “Jack,” you laughed when he looked at you with surprise. “Did you think I was a champagne girl, Boss?”

He smirked shaking his head as he screwed the cap back on, “You’re a man after my own heart, Kid.” He sat up to toss the flask back to you. You caught it and watched absentmindedly when he began removing his body armor. He slid the vest off his shoulders and sat it at the top of his mat. Grabbing the hem of his black, long-sleeve shirt, he started to pull upwards and your eyes followed, this time with more purpose. You followed up the trail of hair the led you from his waist band to his stomach, then up to his chest, and finally his shoulders covered in thick tattoos. Everywhere your eyes went was thick with muscle that swelled with each inhale.

He turned to place his shirt on top of the armor, his back now facing you, almost taunting you to try not to stare at his back and decadent way his tattoos accented his musculature there. He turned back to face you causing you to look away quickly. “Goodnight, Kid. Sleep tight,” he said, his voice trailing off as he settled into his bedding.

You mumbled a goodnight back to him back and sank back onto your sleep mat, pulling the blanket over yourself. You slid your pants off into a pile near your feet and closed your eyes, trying to fight off images of your boss, the sixty-year-old man out of your head.

 

It continued like this for the next few days; a few words were exchanged back and forth each night. Nothing more but laughs and timid glances to the man who insisted on doing push-ups while smoking a cigar. Until the sixth night.

The day was terrible. Too many insurgents. You and Barney has made it out, but your thigh had been grazed by a sniper while you pulled out of another shithole.

Ross had insisted that you bed down about ten miles north of the village, so your wound could be tended. Barney had laid out your bedding and quickly started to get water boiling on the fire.

“Alright, Kid, you’re gonna have to…to…take your…,” he trailed off discovering you already sliding your pants down your thighs. You watched his eyes follow your movements for once, lingering on the black cotton panties that had just been revealed. You hobbled on your left foot to face your pallet. He watched as you struggled down to lie on your side, giving him access to dress the bullet wound running along the hem of your underwear.

“Boss, I’m still bleeding. I’m not a museum, you can touch the artwork,” you called out in a laugh tinged with pain. Teasing him was fun but not as enjoyable when bleeding. He smirked as he turned to get the needle being sterilized. When he returned, he knelt down behind you, his eyes bulging a little at the lack of coverage your panties were providing. His hands trembled when he first placed them on you. Your flesh prickling at the contact he gave you. He began stitching you up.

He finished and began to wrap gauze around your leg. His fingers leaving goosebumps as he pulled his hands away. He rocked back into a seated position behind you, wiping his hands on his pants to get rid of your blood that lingered on them. You rolled to lie on your back, raising your arms up to rest your head on.

You felt a flutter of embarrassment when you noticed how Barney’s gaze kept coming back to rest on the line of exposed flesh between the bottom of your body armor and the top of your panties. “Hey, Boss, could you help me with my body armor?” you huffed, making an exaggerated face as you looked at your wound.

“Yeah, sure,” he said, though almost grimacing as he moved closer to you. He started to unbuckle the lower clasp while you started on the top. Soon your hands met at the middle clasp and you undid the buckle before gesturing to the zipper than ran up the length of the vest.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” he grumbled as he struggled with the with the tiny zipper tab. He slowly started pulling, and as he did, your chest expanded from the constraints of the vest.

“Why?” you sighed in relief. This was the first time another human had touched you in a long time. “Why are you sorry?” you breathed up at him, lips curling into a sly smile.

He reeled at your words, his eyes looking away from the buffet that was your body. You propped yourself up on your elbows to get a better look at him as created more distance between the two of you.

“Kid, I’m not what you want,” he huffed, a low rumble vibrated from his words. “I’m old enough to be you’re grandpa.” He sat on a rock wringing his hands, his lucky ring still shiny with dried blood caked in the crevasses.

“I’m not a child, Barney,” you called, your voice faltering with embarrassment. “I’m a woman! I’m old enough to deal with the consequences of my choices!” You scanned him for any hints of how he felt.

Barney sat quietly for a moment before going to his pallet on the other side of the fire. He looked at you before turning away. “Trust me, Kid, ‘no’ is better for both of us.”

You felt a twinge of anger and embarrassment creep up to your cheeks. You rolled away from him and jerked the blanket up around your head to block out the exchange.

 

You woke up to the sound of footsteps in your campsite. The fire had gone out so only pitch-black night surround you. You reached for your gun and quietly got up to investigate. Once your boots were on, you crept over to Barney’s mat to wake him. Reaching out blinding, you felt nothing except the foam pad and his shirt. You followed the sound of footsteps out beyond the tree line you had hidden yourselves in.

Sitting on a stump, fifteen feet away, Barney was puffing on a cigar. You could faintly make out the color of his tattoos layered over broad shoulders. You decocked your gun as you strode over to him, boots leaving an echo of crunching brush in your wake.

“You’re up?” he asked without looking back at you.

“Hard to sleep when I can hear your walker shuffling around,” you teased, finally standing to the right of him.

He glanced over to you, remaining glued to your bare legs. “Trying to shoot me or give me a stroke?” he asked while eyeing you up and down, smoke trailing out of his mouth as he spoke.

You laughed, putting your hand on his shoulder. “After earlier, I’d be happy with either outcome.”

With a sudden burst of courage, you swung a leg over both his and rest in his lap. The barrel of your gun resting against his back while your left hand came up the back of his neck to play in his hair. He followed the curves of your body down to where your panties met his pants. He brought both his hands up to rest lightly on your hips.

“Barney, I need relief. You’ve been teasing me,” you whispered, rolling your hips against his lap to emphasize your words. You leaned into his neck and brushed your lips against the skin under his jaw. His stubble biting at your tender flesh as you trailed kisses down his neck. You pulled away feeling him harden beneath you and looked into his eyes. He met your gaze with longing, one hand running up your side to your lower back.

“Kid, you are,” he eyed you from top to bottom. “You are irresistible. But, I ain’t nothing special,” he said while searching your eyes for disappointment.

You took is chin in your hand, forcing it up to expose the swell of his throat. “I don’t want anything special,” you nipped at him between words. He groaned deeply, both hands tightening against you. “I just want good sex,” you moaned.

His eyes widened at your words. He tossed his cigar away and pulled your legs around his waist before carting you back into the campsite.

 

He gently knelt to your pallet on the ground, his lips locked against yours, hands reaching out around you body for the ground. Your back made a muffled thud as you were laid against the ground. He was softly panting into your ear as his hands began to roam your body. His fingers were rough as they traced patterns into your skin, starting with your exposed thighs, then fervently roaming upward under your shirt.

You reached out for the waistband of his pants, fingers hooked into his belt loops to pull his length harder against you. You hissed when he obliged by bucking his hips into the apex of your thighs. “God, you feel so good,” you moaned up to him, your back arching your body up into his. He chuckled lowly as he sat back on his heels and ran a hand through his hair.

“Kid, you gonna do something about these?” he asked while grabbing your hands which hung loosely from his pants. You could see the outline of his cock, ready and waiting for you.

You sat up and swung your legs around to sit on your heels facing him. Bending down to emphasize your ass, you bring your mouth down to his waistband and begin to kiss and nibble on the soft skin there while your fingers nimbly unbuttoned his pants. As soon as you had his fly open, Barney pulled you into his lap. He raked his teeth over the spot on your neck that sent you to heaven. He pulled your legs to wrap around his hips again as you both tumbled back onto the mat, his outstretched arm catching you from hitting your head. Your heels dug into his ass as you used every ounce of leverage to pin his cock against you over and over again.

He outlined your breasts in kisses through your black, long-sleeve. “Can I?” he groaned into the hollow of your neck, his hands tightly knotted in the fabric. You just nodded in response, wetting your lips in anticipation. He grabbed the collar of your shirt and before you could lift up to help him slide it off, he tore it all the way down the front, as easily as someone would pull apart bread. You gasped as he took in your bare torso, his hands still firmly locked around the fabric shreds.

Looking up at him, you could see every delicious thought running through his mind as he soaked in as much of you as he could. You smiled slyly up at him and took his hands in yours. You pulled both palms down to your body, placing one over your pierced nipple and the other on your lower stomach. He followed your lead, his left hand trailing the curve of your body down to your panties. He rubbed over your clit through the moist fabric as you writhed under him.

“You’re soaked, girl,” he groaned. He brought both hands down to your panties and you followed him with your eyes. You watched as he leaned down to your hips, planting tender kisses there. The bristles of his goatee tickling you with every breath. He was slowly working his way down to your core, his hands bringing the fabric down inch by inch. Finally, he pulled them all the way off, tossing them to the side.

You could barely contain your desire and you watched him lower his head close enough to feel his necklaces against your skin. He looked back up at you and slowly opened his mouth over your clit. Deliberately, he licked up your lips to your clit and closed his mouth over it with a hard suck. He maintained eye contact the entire time, one eyebrow arching up to taunt you. Your fingers dug wildly into his scalp, pressing his mouth harder against yourself. He gently bit on the bud using his hands to pull your hips further against him.

“I want you,” you moaned, digging trails into his arms as his licked and sucked you into ecstasy.

He pulled away, mouth still glistening with your juices and his saliva. “I can give you something you’ve never had before,” he growled as he moved up your body, bulging forearms on either side of your head. Your eyes crawled up his arm, devouring the delicious way his muscle tightened as he held himself back. You wanted him to destroy you like never before.

“Please,” whimpering up to him, you turned to plant a kiss on his forearm, eyes never leaving his. He smirked down at you before pulling away to slide his pants and underwear down enough to reveal his cock. You couldn’t help but gulp at the look of him, the lines of his abdominals almost pointing down his body to the length of him. Nothing on him betrayed his age.

He pressed his weight against your hips, rolling against you so you could feel every inch of his length. “I’m ready,” you cried up to him, your nails digging into his skin with each delicious thrust he delivered to your body.

“I’m not gonna hold back,” he warned as he reached down to line up with your core.

“Good,” you moaned as you felt the head of his cock rub against your lips. You felt him start to enter you, your back arching up as he filled you entirely. He felt like fire inside of you, momentarily halting the ache you felt for him.

“You feel so good,” he groaned, his head tilting back as his eyes fluttered shut. His hands gripped your hips so tightly his knuckles turned white. He stilled for a few seconds, enjoying the way your muscles contracted around his cock.

Quickly, your desire grew for friction. You cried out again as you writhed around him, your hips bucking wildly under him. “Come on, Barney!” you growled, hands trailing long scratches down his back. He shuddered against the pain your nails gave, moaning for you.

“Please fuck me,” you growled. He moaned and began to drive into you, his thrusts pounding against you hard enough to leave bruises. You moaned as he delivered every bit of pleasure his body told you he could.

He stayed over you, giving you an amazing view of his muscles and his cock, firing in and out. You snaked one hand between your bodies and began to rub small, fast circles against your clit. You felt the fire building in your core, urging you faster. He could feel your orgasm rushing up to the surface. Barney quickened his thrusts to make you come. He felt your walls tightening as you started to cry out. A strangled half-moan, half-shout erupting from your lips as you came hard around him. He pulled out fast and came onto your stomach, his hand stroking his cock so hard, his veins looked like they were going to explode.

He sat back on your pallet, breathing heavy. His eyes never left your body. He ate up every bit of the wrecked mess he left you in. You struggled to catch your breath before sitting up to look at him. His expression was opposite of the bliss you were still reeling from.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, the annoyance creeping into your voice. Immediately your mind started to panic. ‘ _He didn’t like it, he pity-fucked you because you acted so desperate.’_

Barney brought his eyes up to yours, “I haven’t had sex that good in 10 years. I want to fuck you again, Kid.” You looked at him opened mouthed. His dick was getting hard again, so you knew he was telling the truth. “But, I don’t want this to turn bad. If you ever start to want some space, I can respect that as a man and as your boss,” he said, his tone serious despite the lust he carried deep inside.

“I promise this won’t mess up anything. I just got this job. I’m not about to mess it up. Fucking you is icing on the cake,” you smiled as you watched his expression change back to the casual smile he usually had.

“So, round two?” he asked as he crawled back over to you.

“Sure,” you said before pushing him back until he was seated on the ground. “But this time, I’m in charge,” you growled as you straddled his lap.


End file.
